


Someone Save My Soul Tonight

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Series: Vampire Verse [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Biting, Blond Eddie Kaspbrak, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hand Jobs, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Mild Blood, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Richie Tozier, Vampire Sex, Vampire! Richie Tozier, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: Richie Tozier is a 137 year old vampire. Eddie Kaspbrak is the world's chosen slayer. The relationship between them should be simple, but when an apparition with a poor sense of humor places a spell on them that seemingly makes them fall in love, that relationship gets a bit more complicated. Along with the help of their friends, they try and find a way to reverse the spell and get back to normal, but things never really work out as planned, do they?~ this work is part of series and can be read as a stand alone, but will make a more sense if read in conjunction with the others ~
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Vampire Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547884
Comments: 31
Kudos: 130





	Someone Save My Soul Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> ***You don’t need to be familiar with BTVS to understand or enjoy this fic! Everything is vague enough that it fits into the BTVS universe but still isn’t alienating to those who aren’t familiar.***
> 
> Obviously, this fic focuses mostly on Richie and Eddie’s relationship, but in case any of you are interested, the Losers characters in this AU are loosely based off BTVS characters. So we’ve got:  
Richie: Spike (the biggest baddest vampire)  
Eddie: Buffy (the vampire slayer)  
Ben: Willow (a witch in training)  
Bill: Xander (the loyal friend)  
Stan: Cordelia (the unlikely friend)  
Beverly: Oz (the werewolf)  
Mike: Giles (Eddie’s watcher)

It had been four days since the losers had stumbled upon Eddie and Richie tangled up in one another, and since then they'd developed a system to avoid having to see it again. Since the apparition incident, the couple had taken to spending a lot of alone time holed up in Eddie's room. Unfortunately, as the losers quickly discovered, alone time didn't mean _ quiet _ time.

They'd found out early on that the place wasn't going to be a suitable place for guests for a while. Their house, which Eddie shared with Bill and Ben, and both of their respective partners, had gotten a "No Georgie" ban for the time being. Bill had to put his weekly brotherly visits on hold until the house stopped sounding like a porno with no pause button.

The system they'd developed consisted of doing something annoying enough to goad Eddie out of his room. He didn't respond to anything else; the only time he let himself be pulled out of his nest was when something interrupted him and Richie's love making. And since the Losers were trying to break them up without receiving an unsolicited eyeful, they had to get creative.

So far, they’d tried setting off the fire alarm, blaring country music right outside Eddie's door, and releasing a stink bomb (which they all reaped the repercussions of and then thoroughly chastised Bill for suggesting). In four days, they had seen Eddie a total of three times.

In contrast, the losers had spent the last four days tirelessly researching different spells and incantations, hexes and curses, demons and angels and everything in between, trying to track down what had taken control of their friend. Their dining room had been taken over by every single book they’d been able to find, turning the living area into a makeshift library. That’s where they sat now, bags under their eyes that marked the sleepless nights they’d racked up taking turns staying up to continue their research. It didn’t help that the Xargrak demon was still running a muck, either. Beverly, Bill, Ben and Stan had taken to switching off patrolling shifts. They may not have the slayer’s strength, but they’d been tagging along on missions for long enough that they could make do.

Since getting home, Eddie seemed to only seep farther into the fog of his mind. When they’d found him the first night, he seemed at least semi-conscious of what was happening around him, but now everything was second to his romance. It was like the longer the spell went on, the stronger it got, dragging two souls (or one soul and one lack-there-of), closer and closer until they inevitably melded into one.

“W-w-what are we doing w-wrong here?” Bill slammed the book he’d been reading closed. Everyone at the table jumped, taking their noses out of their own books for the first time in hours. “It’s never taken us this l-l-long to track something d-down before!”

Beverly sighed, slouching back in her chair and shutting her own book. “We’re basically searching blind right now, since neither of them remember anything.”

“Maybe we should try asking them again?” Ben tried meekly, knowing it probably wouldn’t make a difference.

Stan walked in from the kitchen precariously balancing four cups of coffee in his hands. He set them down around the table before leaving to retrieve his own, getting murmured thanks in return.

“Ben, is there any kind of memory retrieval spell that could help us out?” Mike asked.

“Not without risking damaging those memories.” Ben winced apologetically.

Beverly rubbed his forearm understandingly, knowing Ben wished he could do more. Eddie was his best friend, and Ben always felt useless when he got into situations where he couldn’t fix things.

“What about a counter spell? Like, something to make people fall out of love?” Stan inquired as he sat down at the table, sipping on his cup of coffee with a straight face as if it weren’t scalding hot. Bill tested his own and burnt his tongue.

“Also risky. Not only would that mean Eddie and Richard both living enchanted for the rest of their lives, but without knowing what spell was cast originally, we have no way of knowing what side effects a counter spell could have.” Ben responded.

“That’s it, we’re getting answers w-w-whether they like it or n-not.” Bill stood abruptly, determination flaring.

“What are you going to do, Bill? You can’t force people to remember.” Stan responded tiredly.

“No, b-b-but we can coax it out of them in other ways. People do h-hypno-th-th-therapy all the time r-right? How h-hard could it be?”

The gang averted their gazes as Bill tried to get support for his idea.

“I’m not sure that’ll work, Bill…” Mike said carefully.

“It will. It has-s-s to.” And with that, Bill was flying towards the stairs, taking them two at a time as he aimed for Eddie’s bedroom at the end of the hall. With no warning, he pushed the door open full force, expecting to be assaulted with naked bodies and tangle sheets.

But to his surprise, he wasn’t. He stood there a bit dumbfounded as he watched Eddie and Richard, curled up into one another, and fast asleep. They were definitely naked, that much was obvious, but at least it was hidden beneath the sheets this time. He didn’t even know that vampires slept. Do vampires sleep? It certainly looked like he was sleeping, but that could have been a deception.

Bill narrowed his eyes as his determination carried him across the room until he was standing at the foot of the bed. He wasn’t sure what his next move was, so he was glad when Richard began to stir before popping his eyes open and looking right at Bill. A smug smile stared back at him, and Bill wanted to rip the makeshift blackout curtains Eddie had installed right off the wall, exposing Richie to the sunlight and watching as that smug grin disappeared.

“Well good morning.” Richard greeted him.

“We need to see Eddie downs-s-stairs.” Bill clipped.

Richard seemed to pull Eddie closer at that, as if possessive of even letting Eddie out of his sight.

“You too, I g-guess.” Bill finished.

Richard nodded in acknowledgment, turning his attention to Eddie and kissing the crown of his head.

“My love…” Richard whispered into Eddie’s hair, nuzzling at him affectionately. It was nauseatingly cute, and Bill wanted to _ kill him _.

“My love, time to wake up.” Richie repeated a bit louder.

Eddie whimpered in protest as he slowly let himself be drawn out of his slumber. He grinded himself back into Richie in response.

“That’s not how you usually wake me up.” Eddie pouted.

Richie’s laugh was dark and private, a sound that wasn’t for Bill to hear.

“Bill’s in the room.” Richie provided, trying to still Eddie’s hips which were still moving against his crotch underneath the covers.

“Let him watch.” Eddie mumbled, eyes still close.

Richard looked back at Bill, not the least bit apologetic, his eyebrows raised in a comment Bill wasn’t going to try and decipher.

“Eddie, get your f-fucking ass out of bed.” Bill deadpanned.

No response.

Bill left the room, his face becoming redder as his frustration reached dangerous levels. He returned a moment later with a can of whip cream, and without a moment of hesitation, began spraying it all over Eddie’s face and hair.

The reaction was immediate, Eddie rolled over to try and get away from the offending can while yelling expletives. Shrieks intermingled with curses, a few stern “Williams” were thrown in for good measure, just so Bill knew how angry Eddie really was, but Bill didn’t stop until the stream of whip cream began stuttering out sporadically, indicating he’d reached the bottom.

When he pulled back, Eddie was staring at him in shock, sprawled over Richie in his attempt to get away.

“What. The. Fuck. Denbrough.” Eddie seethed through clenched teeth.

“G-g-get up. We need to talk to you downstairs.” Was the only response Bill gave.

As he left the room, Richie leaned over and licked a stripe of whip cream off Eddie’s face.

“What a waste of whip cream.” He commented.

It took 20 minutes before Eddie and Richie were joining the others in the living room. Eddie’s hair was still wet from the shower he had to take after Bill’s unpleasant wake-up call, but he’d change into a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt, looking relatively pulled together for someone who’d had to be forcefully removed from their bedroom. Richie, on the other hand, didn’t have a change of clothes from the pair they’d found him in, so he’d borrowed some of Eddie’s. He wore a pair of sweatpants that were normally oversized on Eddie, so they fit Richie like a glove, and had to be hiked up to his knees to look semi-reasonable. He’d also thrown on one of Eddie’s shirts, which was far too tight, and rose about 3 inches too high on his stomach. It exposed his bellybutton and the trail of dark hair that disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

Eddie was carrying two large black blankets, Richie trailing behind with an amused look on his face. They all watched as Eddie walked over to the large living room window, who’s curtains were already drawn shut, and began attaching the black blanket to the curtain rod. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach, struggling a bit until he secured the blanket with a huff. Wordlessly, he walked over and did the same with the window in the dining room. All eyes were on him as he flitted between rooms, checking that all sources of sunlight had been snuffed out. Once he was satisfied, he rejoined Richie, who’d taken up purchase in one of the chairs in the living room.

Ben was sitting across from Richie with Beverly on his lap. Eddie was quick to mimic Beverly’s position, draping himself across Richie and snuggling into him closely. Bill watched from his spot on the couch where he was sandwiched between Stan and Mike, his gaze fixed on the way Eddie moved so codependently with Richie.

“We’re gonna hypnotize you.” Bill stated bluntly.

“Ha! Like hell you are.” Richie barked out a laugh.

“It’s the only way t-t-to figure out what happened to you two on Friday.” Bill continued, ignoring Richie’s response.

Eddie sighed exasperatedly, curling farther into Richie.

“For fucks sake, for the millionth time there is nothing wrong with us.”

“Not wrong…” Beverly interjected carefully. “Just different.”

Eddie’s shoulders untensed a little at that.

“Fine.” He grumbled.

“Mike’s been doing some re-s-s-search on beginner’s hypnosis and he thinks he can m-make this work. All you need to do is cooperate and relax.” Bill finished, Mike nodding alongside him.

“Right.” Mike stood up, pulling a small pocket watch out of his cardigan and approaching Eddie and Richie. “So, I just need you two to watch this closely and listen to my voice.”

“I don’t know mate, two things at once? Seems a little complex.” Richie drawled sarcastically, earning a small giggle from Eddie.

Mike shifted uncomfortable as he gazed around the room, encouraging looks from the others egged him on. With a resigned sigh he began the process, swaying the pocket watch back and forth at a slow steady pace and watching as both sets of eyes followed the piece of metal.

“You are getting very sleepy…” Mike started hesitantly.

Eddie and Richie’s faces both contorted before bursting into laughing, doubling over on themselves as they fought to catch their breath.

“Can you please take this s-s-seriously?” Bill snapped.

Stan set a gentle hand on Bill’s jiggling leg, calming him down with a small touch. Bill stopped his movements and let himself ease back into the couch, closing his eyes and letting a heavy breath escape his mouth. After collecting himself, he placed his hand on top of Stan’s, lacing their fingers together to keep hold of that security.

“Sorry, sorry.” Eddie said as he and Richie finally calmed down. “Okay, hypnotize me, let’s go.” He looked back to Mike, whose confidence had been shot by the sudden outburst. Realizing his mistake, Eddie shrunk into Richie, guilt nibbling at the edges of his psyche.

“Let me try.” Ben surprised everyone by speaking up. He walked over to Mike who handed over the pocket watch, and the responsibility, before escaping into the kitchen to make some more coffee.

Beverly followed after him, Ben’s voice fading into the background as she directed her attention towards Mike.

“You’re doing everything you can, you know.”

She could see Mike’s back tense from where he was leaning against the counter top, watching as the coffee pot revved to life for its umpteenth time that day.

“I’m his watcher. I’m supposed to keep him safe.” Mike responded flatly.

Beverly chewed on the inside of her cheek, weighing the thoughts in her mind. She understood the protectiveness Mike felt over Eddie. Regardless of their closeness in age, Mike only being a little under a decade older than the rest of the gang, Mike and Eddie had developed a type of familial bond; Mike often acting as a father figure, or an older brother of sorts. The relationship they had built went beyond Slayer and Watcher, stemmed much deeper than mentor and protege.

“You _ are _ keeping him safe. _ We’re _ keeping him safe. We might not be able to do much about the spell yet, but we’re monitoring him as best as we can right now.”

Mike let out a deep breath, letting his head drop as he nodded along.

“You’ve been checking in on him three times a day,” Beverly continued. “bringing him breakfast, lunch, and dinner outside his bedroom door and waiting until you see him take the food inside. I’ve seen the scans you do every time he opens the door, searching his body for bite marks, making sure his skin doesn’t resemble someone who’s had their blood drawn. You’ve even been keeping all the curtains drawn because you know if they were open, it would upset him.”

Mike exhaled a light laugh at that. They all knew tiptoeing around Eddie had been difficult the last few days.

“You’re taking care of him. That’s what’s important.”

As Mike turned to respond, blinking back glistening eyes, a loud clatter caused them both to scurry back into the other room.

Eddie was standing in front of Richie, who was regarding him with worry and almost seemed to be preparing to hold him back. Bill and Stan were frozen near the couch, ready to intervene if things escalated. Finally, Ben was staring back at Eddie with a fear in his eyes. At their feet laid the pocket watch, glass shattered, and chain broken.

“I said I don’t know! I don’t remember, okay!?” Eddie was bursting at the seems, anger bubbling out into the room and disrupting the quiet.

“Okay, I understand that, Eddie.” Ben tried, his voice cautious. “But we need something to work off of, if you guys could give us anything, even a smell you remember, or a feeling-”

“Why are you guys so set on breaking us up!? We’re happy! Do you want us back to the way we were before? Always at each other’s throats, barely even able to be in the same room together?”

“I mean, yeah, pretty much.” Stan voiced quietly, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Bill.

"Why are you guys so upset that we made reparations!?" Eddie yelled before storming up the stairs, followed closely by Richie.   
  
"Reparations..." Mike drew out the word as the cogs turned in his mind. After a moment he shot out of the room in a flurry, heading quickly towards the layout of books strewn across the dining room table.   
  
"This whole time we've been assuming this is a love spell, but what if it isn't? What if there's more to it than that."   
  
The rest of the losers filtered into the room, wincing at the sound of Eddie’s door slamming. They watched as Mike flipped through one of the large books until he settled on a page.   
  
His finger seemed to search for something, flittering around the words as his eyes scanned the document with vigor.   
  
"There we go. **Reparation spell.** Cast by an apparition, this spell removes any source of conflict between two partners, essentially leaving them with an amplified version of their fondness for one another. It can be accompanied by an increase in sexual activity, brain fog, short-term memory loss, and a warmth spreading through the body."   
  
"That's it! That has to b-be it!" Bill chided excitedly.   
  
"There's only one problem..." Mike's voice had taken on a solemn tone. "A reparation spell is only effective when two people already hold feelings for one another. It doesn't create love, only works to zero in on it. Which would mean Eddie and Richard already-"   
  
"N-n-no way, there has to be a m-mistake. Maybe this isn't the right s-s-spell, or we're interpreting it w-wrong, or-"   
  
"Bill..." Ben's hand came up to rest on Bill's forearm, his voice soothing in contrast to Bill's erratic one.   
  
"This isn't right. He-he-he's a monster! How could Eddie love him?!" Bill seethed.   
  
"The same way Ben can love me." Beverly responded quietly, the tone in the room instantly freezing over.   
  
"Bev… that's different." Bill argued, his voice lowering to match the intensity of the topic.   
  
"Is it? We both have something inside of us that takes over. An uncontrollable urge to hunt. Something we _ didn’t choose _ ."   
  
"He's k-killed people-"   
  
"So have I." Beverly snapped. Her eyes were narrowed in on Bill's, challenging him to respond.

Bill was silent. The atmosphere heavy in the space between them.

“That was o-o-one time.” Bill countered.

The first time Beverly had turned, she’d been 15. The genes in her family had finally caught up to her, and on an otherwise un-noteworthy night, her life had changed forever. Not just from the physical change, but because of what happened that night.

“Richie was human once. The things he’s done since losing his soul don’t define him. Holding back that primal instinct is harder than you could ever imagine.”

“Why are you defending h-him?” Bill snapped.

“I’m just trying to put things into perspective. We’ve never even tried getting to know him. It’s possible that underneath the undead exterior, he’s actually redeemable.”

“Whate-e-ever, this is ridiculous. I’ll be in my room until you’ve all come up with a plan t-that _ doesn’t _ involve accepting a blood sucker into our circle.” And with that, Bill stormed out of the room, taking the steps two at a time up to the second floor where he closed himself off from the world.

Eddie paced back and forth, dizzying Richie as he watched the anxious manifestation before him.

“I just don’t understand. Why do they care so much?” Eddie drawled on for the tenth time in ten minutes.

Richie didn’t have an answer. Not one that he thought Eddie would like, at least. He personally hadn’t been bothered by the barrage of questions following their return home. That may, however, be linked to the fact that he doesn’t much care for any of these humans, aside from Eddie, so why should their opinions affect him? If they wanted to believe that what Richie and Eddie were feeling was magical influenced, then they could have their (wrong) opinion. It didn’t change how he felt about Eddie. It didn’t change how secure he felt in the knowledge that Eddie was his soulmate.

Richie had been on this earth for a long time. Partners had come and gone, some more serious than others, but Richie could unequivocally say that this didn’t feel like anything he’d experienced before. This was raw, intimate, concentrated passion. It was infatuation in the softest of ways. It was love in its purest form.

“Babe, fuck ‘em. If they don’t like us being together, that’s their problem.” Richie said, his tone coming across with a bit more bite than intended.

Eddie groaned vocally, coming to a pause at the end of the bed and letting himself collapse forward into the sheets. Richie laughed at his dramatics, rubbing Eddie’s back through the thin cotton of his shirt and replaying the little groan in his head. Richie’s mind had been hovering dangerously close to arousal ever since they’d exited their shower and been forced to join the others downstairs. Richie’s body was burning hot with the urge to be back inside of Eddie, to satiate the need to feel whole.

“Let me make you feel better.” Richie began leaning in closer to Eddie’s space, letting his hand run down the length of his torso and back up after slipping under his shirt.

Eddie shivered in response, humming his approval.

Within minutes, Richie had them both stripped down, Eddie on his back and Richie kissing up his quivering thighs.

“Richieeee-” Eddie whined, trying to pull him up with a tug to his hair. It elicited a growl in Richie that had Eddie freezing beneath him.

“God… do that again.”

Richie cocked an eyebrow, his interest peaked. He recreated the sound, deep in his throat, an animalistic response that normally only got used when he was on the hunt. He watched as Eddie’s cock twitched in response.

“Something tells me I’ve been too fragile with you thus far, kitten…” Richie punctuated his point with a puncture of teeth into the soft flesh of Eddie’s left leg, licking the wound soothingly before he began sucking from the slayer’s skin.

Just like the first time, the taste of Eddie’s blood was intoxicating. It was like a high hitting him all at once, leaving Richie drunk off his lover’s wine.

Richie was only half aware of Eddie wriggling beneath him. He moved like a sparkler that had been lit up, erratic and alight with noise and sensation. Richie chanced a glance up and saw euphoria dancing behind Eddie’s eyes, taking up refuge in his mind as all his senses were (literally) sucked right out of him. Richie’s not sure how, but he managed to draw himself away from Eddie before feeding too much, springing up to plant a kiss to Eddie’s parted lips.

Eddie moaned into Richie’s mouth instinctively, his hands tightening in Richie’s black locks. Then, Eddie did something that would haunt Richie’s fantasies for centuries to come; he pulled back just enough to lick around Richie’s lips, collecting his own red blood on his bright pink tongue. The view had Richie’s mind dizzying.

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” Richie mumbled absently as he settled back down at the foot of the bed, ignoring Eddie’s mewls of protest.

“Perfect perfect perfect.” He whispered against Eddie’s cock before swallowing it down in one go.

The response was instantaneous. Eddie’s hips bucked up into the warm heat, his hands finally leaving Richie’s hair in favor of winding into his own. All noise was choked off as his mouth parted in a silent ‘O’.

Richie continued like that for a while, letting Eddie get acclimated to the feeling of having Richie’s mouth around him, and when Eddie finally seemed to be reaching his threshold, Richie very expertly began extending his fangs out.

It was unnoticeable at first, Richie’s lips covering his teeth enough to hide the growing points, but soon Eddie was able to feel the telltale sign of something unfamiliar grazing his sensitive cock.

“Richie, are you-”

Richie popped off Eddie’s cock to shoot him a big toothy grin, his fangs on full display as an answer to Eddie’s unfinished question.

“Richie! You’re gonna bite my dick off!” Eddie protested nervously.

“Mmmm- do you trust me?” Richie asked, lowering his head back down to meet the head of Eddie’s cock, giving it a small lick.

“Yeah, but-”

“Then _ trust me _.”

Richie took the length of Eddie’s cock back between his lips, slipping down slowly and grazing the sensitive flesh ever so lightly. It was a dizzying sensation, not quite painful, but uncomfortable in a way that put Eddie on edge (in more ways than one). His gut curled with the knowledge that with one wrong move, Richie could very easily give him a second circumcision. But at the same time, there was something invigorating about letting Richie have that power over him; a power he rarely gave away as the slayer.

Eddie canted his hips involuntarily, a resounding moan leaving his hoarse throat. Strong hands gripped his hips immediately, pinning him down to the mattress in a show of strength. Richie raised his head for only a moment.

“Careful cupcake, you’ll hurt yourself.” He said with a coy smile and a wink, before going back to work undoing Eddie piece by piece.

It only took a couple of minutes before Eddie was tipping over into a daze, filling Richie’s mouth with ropes of cum that coated his throat. He was thankful in that moment that Richie had no need for breathing. It felt like hours that Richie lapped at the base of Eddie’s cock as it stayed nestled down his throat, only pulling away when Eddie began smacking him on the head with oversensitive protests.

Richie wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and it came away covered in spit, cum, and blood. The sight alone nearly had Eddie popping another boner, and he might have, if they hadn’t been disrupted by a knock at the door.

“Uh, Eddie?” Beverly’s voice floated through thick mahogany. “We’re sorry about earlier, we were being insensitive.”

They heard what sounded like Stan joining in with a sarcastic clip, followed by several people shushing him.

“Do you think you guys might come out again tonight? We have some good news.” Her voice lilted at the end, the excitement obviously forced.

Eddie shared a look with Richie before shuffling off the bed and back into his jeans. He opened the door to five surprised faces, as if they hadn’t actually expected to get a response.

“Eddie!” Beverly greeted gleefully with only slight hesitation visible behind her smile.

“It’s fine guys. I know-” Eddie sighed deeply, as if it pained him to admit that his temper had been unwarranted. “I know you’re just worried…”

Beverly peered around Eddie, casting her eyes into the room to where Richie was still laying on the bed, attention set to the ceiling.

“Uh, Richar-… Richie?” She called out to him.

He sat up quickly, stock-still in reluctance, and greeted Beverly with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re sorry to you too.”

“S-s-speak for yourself.” Bill grumbled from behind her.

This time it was Stan who shot him a glare. Clearly, something had been discussed downstairs. Something that Eddie and Richie weren’t privy to. But whatever that something was, it had managed to penetrate even Stan’s usual sardonic demeanor.

Richie regarded her with a small smirk, not disingenuous but not fully trusting either.

“Thanks Red.”

His gaze shifted behind Beverly, regarding the rest of the losers one by one. He gave them each a swift nod. 

“Sabrina the teenage witch.” Ben rolled his eyes.

“Kindergarten chaperone.” Mike blanched.

“Pretty boy.” Stan’s face switched back and forth between insult and flattery.

“DJ dubstep.” Bill’s fists clenched at his sides, his teeth ground together to hold him back.

Eddie shot a measly apologetic look to Bill as he fought back a smile.

“We think we’ve found the source of this new… development.” Mike chose his words carefully. “If you’ll join us downstairs, we can begin to go over what we’ve found in our research.”

Eddie nodded, his face dropping a bit at the notion that things might change soon.

“Okay.” He stepped out from his room, sighing a bit as he began to follow Bill and Stan down the stairs.

“You too discount Dracula.” Mike peeked into Eddie’s room where Richie still sat on the bed, not entirely sure whether he was meant to follow or not.

His face took on an amused smirk as he joined Mike in the corridor. “Not bad. I like you.” He decided, slinging an arm around Mike’s shoulders, which stiffened at the contact.

Mike returned uneasy laughter, not used to having a vampire quite so close to him just yet, but appreciating the olive-branch none the less.

The group made their way downstairs, filtering into the dining room. Mike weaved his way around the area until he was standing in front of the book he had open to a specific page on reparation spells.

“So,” He began, addressing Richie and Eddie who were stood across from him, hands clasped tightly. “We believe you two ran into a spirit of sorts, tied to the building you were in. For one reason or another, details we don’t have yet, this spirit seems to have cast a reparation spell on you. It’s not a love spell, per say…” Mike shared a glance with the rest of the group at the word ‘love’, clearing his throat before he continued. “But it can have love spell like qualities when in effect.”

Mike proceeded to list off all of the symptoms, watching as Eddie and Richie’s faces morphed from skeptical to somber.

“So, how do you reverse the spell?” Richie shocked everyone by speaking up. Eddie looked up at him with wide eyes, pain just beginning to surface when Richie’s hand squeezed his reassuringly. “I’d really like to get on with it so I can love Eddie properly, and not under the influence of some phantom’s idea of a practical joke.”

Eddie’s cheeks glowed a light shade of pink, returning his eyes to Mike and standing up straighter. “What do we have to do.”

“Well, uh… you have to find a way to reach equilibrium. Right now, all your positive feelings towards each other are amplified, leaving no room for the scales to stabilize. True love requires an amalgamation of feelings towards the other person, not just blind admiration. Once you can begin to accept the flaws that you both hold, the… less than savory history behind you… then the spell should begin to fizzle out.”

“Ben looked up equilibrium spells and found one that might work if we’re able to cut through some of the brain fog you two are experiencing.” Stan supplied.

“While Mike gathers the ingredients we need from the magic shop, the rest of us are going to sit with you each individually and try to remind you of some of the… _ less savory _ attributes about one another.” Ben tiptoed through his words slowly, pausing before finishing his thought. “The easiest way to do this is probably to separate you.” Ben said quietly, knowing the proposition wouldn’t go over well.

A whimper escaped Eddie’s throat before he could help it, he clung just a little bit closer to Richie who mimicked the action. They both took a shaky breath before Richie steeled himself, turning towards Eddie and caging him into their own little world. He let go of Eddie’s hand in favor of cupping his face, bringing him in close so he only had to whisper.

“Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. We’re going to be apart for a little while and when we come back, we’ll be different. Not bad different, just different. Better.” Richie seemed to choke on that last bit, as if he didn’t fully believe it himself.

Eddie nodded shakily, extending on his tiptoes so he could kiss Richie. The kiss lasted longer than either of them expected, a peck turning into preemptive longing. When they pulled apart, Eddie had tears threatening to spill onto his rosy cheeks. Richie wiped a stray drop away from his eye, kissing the area tenderly before finally pulling away.

When he turned back to the others, everyone seemed to have slipped into different places. Ben and Beverly both had tears in their own eyes, but were quick to turn away and hide them. Mike’s face had hardened into something hard to read, but Richie thought he might have seen understanding beneath the surface. Stan looked surprised and Bill looked… guilty. Richie took a second to linger on the way Bill’s eyes flicked back and forth between his best friend and the vampire, as if he was having an entire conversation with himself.

“Okay, so who’re the poor souls who’ve got vamp duty?” Richie announced with a fake bravado. Beverly took a step forward, looping her arm with his.

“Ahh, the vampire and the werewolf. Tale as old as time.” Richie joked.

“Stan?” Beverly regarded him, offering an invitation for him to come along.

Stan turned to Bill, kissing his cheek quickly before disappearing after Beverly and Richie.

“That leaves us as team two, I guess!” Ben tried cheerily, receiving slumped shoulders and a sad scowl from Eddie.

“Right, okay.” Ben said, dropping his voice as he read the atmosphere. The four of them headed towards the study at the end of the hall, what had essentially become Mike’s office over time. Even though Mike didn’t live with them, he slept over on many nights when researching would run late, and after enough heckling had finally agreed to put a small cot in the corner of the office.

Bill, Ben, and Eddie situated themselves around the room, taking up various positions on the small loveseat, the office chair, and window seat.

It was silent for a long while. Ben chewed his lip anxiously as he looked back and forth between Bill and Eddie who seemed to be purposefully avoiding each other’s gaze. This situation hadn’t been easy on any of them, but Bill had taken it the hardest. They were Eddie’s oldest and dearest friends; they went back to freshman year and messy feelings and surprise vampire attacks. Ben and Bill had been the first people to find out about Eddie being a slayer, the first people to help him in battle, the first people to discover that monsters were real and they had a duty (by proxy) to protect the citizens of Derry.

The only difference between Ben and Bill was that Bill was hard to deter when his mind was set a certain way. He was strong in his beliefs, and one of those happened to be ‘vampires bad, humans good’; a concept most of them usually agreed on, but in this new scenario, Bill had had a difficult time adapting.

Of course, Ben didn’t like it either. He got squeamish when he thought about Eddie alone in such a vulnerable position with a vamp like Richie, but then he’d remember the time Eddie decapitated a vamp with a spoon, or when he literally pulled out someone’s fangs with his bare hands. Then Ben wouldn’t be quite so worried anymore.

“So, are we gonna get this-s-s vampire roast fest on, or w-what?” Bill finally spoke impatiently, his leg jiggling wildly.

“Oh wow, nice choice of words Bill.” Eddie snapped sarcastically, chancing a glance at the open window that streamed sunshine through its uncovered panes. Eddie hadn’t thought to cover the window in the office, guessing they wouldn’t need to go in there. Eddie was thankful Richie and the gang hadn’t taken this room.

“Not w-what I was thinking, b-b-but you know, barbecue bloodsucker could be k-kinda good.”

Eddie threw a pillow at Bill head as Ben chastised him for being too harsh.

“Okay, okay, no more playground fights, let’s try and take this seriously.” Ben sighed, scooting forward on his chair.

“What are we even supposed to be doing? Every time I remind Eddie that he’s sucking on the same _ thing _ that sucked hundreds of people dry, I get a pillow thrown at my head!”

“Well lucky for you I’m out of pillows.” Eddie snarked, picking up the paper weight that rested on Mike’s desk.

“OHHHH-KAY.” Ben quickly took the threat away from Eddie and placed it behind him. “Clearly that line of approach isn’t work, Bill. Maybe try… maybe try understanding and empathizing with Eddie’s situation, while also reminding him of some of Richard-” Ben cleared his throat and corrected himself. “_ Richie’s _less gold-star qualities.”

“Okay, he’s mouthy.” Bill provided, crossing his arms stubbornly.

“So are you.” Eddie pointed out.

“So are _ you _.” Ben aimed at Eddie, causing him to slump his shoulders a little lower in defeat.

“Okay so we can all agree that Richie can be a little mouthy at times, right?”

Eddie began nodding before his attention was drawn to Bill through stifled laughter.

“Mouthy…” Bill murmured between laughs.

Eddie narrowed his eyes, but Ben managed to step in before a response could be thought up.

“_Moving on _, what about his tendencies to be volatile?” Ben treaded carefully, watching Eddie’s expression change in response to his words.

“He’s not _ that _ bad.” Eddie defended.

“What about the time we hunted down that vampire den, and he lunged at you for calling the decor kitschy?” Bill mentioned matter-of-factly.

“Okay so he’s got a bit of a temper, so what!”

“There was also the time he tried to break your arm after you commented on him being ‘twiggy’.”

“He has body image issues…” Eddie squirmed, uncertainty beginning to paint his responses.

“He tied you up and hung you from the ceiling for trespassing in his crypt even though you were there to retrieve the amulet _he_ stole.” Ben added quietly, remembering one of the first encounters they’d had with Richie.

“I know we used to be rivals, but things are different now! _ He’s _ different now.” Eddie said adamantly.

Bill and Ben exchanged a look before both deflating a little bit. Bill leaned back in his chair and Ben crossed the room to sit beside Eddie on the loveseat he occupied.

“We know things have changed, and we’re happy that you’re happy. We just want to help you reach a more open state of mind.” Ben draped one arm around the back of the couch, angling his body towards Eddie as he continued. “You know, when I first started dating Bev, it wasn’t all puppies and rainbows.”

“You mean she d-d-didn’t want to be your p-pet p-p-puppy?” Bill quipped, earning a small laugh from Ben before he continued.

“As intrigued and enamored with her as I was, I was scared. Ninety percent of the time she’s this badass bassist for a band I can’t even pronounce the name of, intimidating, yes, but in a non life-threatening way, so overall harmless other than to my ego. But then once a month she becomes this… creature. Something so far off from her human form that she might not even recognize me if I came across her in that state. And she could maim me in a second flat, I mean, that alone is reason enough to let fear take over. But regardless of her shift, and how terrified it made me… I knew that it was worth it for that other ninety percent.”

Ben chanced a glance over at Bill, who as he’d expected, seemed to be lost in his own thoughts with a worried knit in his brow.

“That fear taught me something though; it was vital to our relationship, I think. It reminded me that Bev is human- well, not in the literal sense, but in the sense that she’s not perfect. There’s gonna be parts of her that I don’t understand, or that I don’t like, but that’s part of being in a relationship. Heck, we keep Bill around even though we hate the way he chews with his mouth open.”

“Hey! I resent that.” Bill responded, dragged out of his reverie by the comment.

“We resent seeing your chewed-up dinner.” Eddie answered. “But… you’re worth keeping around. I guess.”

Bill tried to hide the smile that stretched across his cheeks, interrupting it instead with his thoughts.

“Uhm, and Ben h-h-has a point, I guess... Richie doesn’t seem th-th-that bad… I’m glad he makes you happy. As long as we d-don’t have to see _ his _ chewed-up dinner, I think he can s-stay.”

Ben and Eddie both scrunched their noses up in disgust at the image painted before them, but Eddie managed to still laugh through it.

“Well, as long as we’re making a list… Richie _ can _ be kinda gross.” Eddie chirped, surprising both of his friends.

“Yeah, gross is a good word for it.” Ben agreed. “I’m gonna have to scrub my brain to get that image out of my head, by the way. Thanks Bill.”

Bill smirked triumphantly at the both of them, the mood in the room now lifted by their mutual understanding. It was the sudden bang from upstairs that reminded them of the current task at hand.

When Eddie reached the top step of the staircase he’d climbed in record time, he practically leaped at the door that secluded Stan, Bev, and Richie. Yanking it open with enough slayer force to break one of the hinges, he quickly surveyed the room, trying to process what had made the large thump they’d heard downstairs.

As Ben and Bill caught up to him, all three pairs of eyes zoned in on the same sight. On the ground, writhing around and emitting a shrill cry, was their resident werewolf.

Ben pushed past Eddie and charged into the room, dropping to his knees and pulling Bev towards him I a frantic haste.

“WHAT DID YOU-” his words died on his tongue as Bev turned her face towards Ben. Her face was red, cheeks stained with tear tracks, and her mouth was open wide in a desperate attempt to regain her breath.

She was laughing.

No, not just laughing, she was in the full-blown throws of a giggle fit, unable to hold back the laughter as it spilled out.

Ben instantly looked guilty, finally giving himself the opportunity to take in the other faces in the room. Stan was biting back a grin of his own, trying to act above whatever had caused Bev to react so hysterically, but clearly not doing the best job. And Richie, who Ben had just been so quick to accuse of foul-play, was sitting hunched over in his seat with a smirk plastered to his face. He cocked an eyebrow at Ben when their eyes met, inviting further questioning.

“What was that, witch?” Richie asked innocently.

Ben gave him an apologetic look and turned his attention back to Beverly, who was finally started to settle down.

“So…” Bill broke the tension in the room, crossing the threshold and slumping down in the seat beside Stanley. “Making good progress I s-s-see?”

With that, Beverly was erupting into another fit of giggles, leaving Stan to answer for them.

“We weren’t getting anywhere, at first, but we did finally manage to squeeze something out of him.”

“And what was this miraculous revelation?” Eddie asked from the doorway, crossing his arms a little stubbornly over his chest as he tried to keep the distance between him and Richie; the first distance they’d had in what felt like ages. It stung in his chest and ached in his bones, but it wasn’t quite as painful as had been earlier. Eddie wondered if the gang might have been on to something with this whole thing.

“You’re a little cocky for someone a _ little cocky _.” Beverly wheezed, missing the moment when Eddie’s jaw dropped.

“You said that!?” He shot his voice across the room like an arrow directed at Richie.

“They made me!” Richie defended, holding his hands out in front of him like a shield.

“It’s true.” Stan admitted. “He wouldn’t budge until Beverly mentioned your grand self-assurance-”

“Which I _ do _ love!” Beverly quickly added in from her space on the floor.

“We thought it might trigger something, since it’s been a point of contention between the two of you before. But then somehow he made Beverly lose her mind.” Stan finished.

“Eddie, baby, you know humor is my coping mechanism.” Richie finally sauntered across the room, dipping his head low to nuzzle at Eddie’s neck as lanky arms wrapped around the shorter frame. “And you _ know _ I love your little co-”

“Please wait until we leave the room before finishing that sentence.” Ben pleaded, finally helping Beverly to her feet as she wiped stray tears away from her grinning cheeks.

It took another hour for Mike to arrive with the ingredients they needed. From a paper bag he procured a small bottle of poison dart frog’s eyes, a bundle of dried wolf’s bane, phoenix feathers, and liquidated crystalline. He was arranging them on the coffee table when the rest of the group began filtering downstairs.

“So how did things go?” Mike asked, preoccupied with setting things up perfectly.

“Richie’s gross and Eddie’s got a small package.” Beverly said cheerily.

“It’s not small!” Eddie defended once more.

“Compared to a vampire _ anyone _ would be small.” Richie added in support.

“Thank you for that important information, I’ll file it away for future use.” Mike said sarcastically, trying to hold back a smile.

“So, Ben, what do you need from us?” Beverly asked, turning everyone’s attention on the aforementioned.

“Oh, uh, well nothing really. It won’t take me long to brew the potion, and Mike’s got the spell book open to the right page, right Mike?”

“Affirmative.”

“Cool, so… I mean I guess we can get started whenever you guys are ready.”

Everyone’s attention shifted as one, moving together as one to home in on the couple. Eddie looked nervous, fidgeting where he stood beside Richie, hand clasped to his like a lifeline. Richie, on the other hand, had a completely unreadable expression on his face and was standing as a stiff as a board.

“We’re ready.” Eddie stated, gripping Richie’s hand and beginning to walk forward, until he was pulled back by Richie’s unmoving figure.

“Rich what are you-”

“Hey,” Beverly spoke up, addressing the room. “you know, I could really go for some more coffee. Ben, Stan, Bill, Mike, you guys wanna help?”

“I think I’m coffee-d out for tod-d-day.” Bill answered dimly.

Stan rolled his eyes from beside him, tugging on his arm and dragging him along with the rest of them into the kitchen, leaving Richie and Eddie behind.

“I can’t do this.” Richie blurted the moment they were alone.

“What?”

“I can’t- what if this changes everything? I don’t want to go back to the way things were. My memory might be a little foggy right now, but I know I haven’t felt this way about someone in decades… maybe I’ve never felt it before at all.”

Eddie felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away before standing a little taller.

“Richie, you’re an idiot if you think things could possibly return to normal after this.”

“See, even you admit this-” Richie gestured between the two of them. “isn’t normal.”

Eddie went to respond, but snapped his mouth shut, nodding in understanding. All day Richie had been the one calming Eddie’s nerves, but Eddie hadn’t stopped to consider how it had been affecting Richie.

Eddie stepped forward, cupping Richie’s face in his small hand and turning it to lock eyes with those deep amber pools that shone yellow when he transformed. The sight used to scare him, now it was one of his favorite things about Richie.

“No, we’re not normal.” Eddie agreed slowly. “But nothing about either of us is normal. Being undead but still needing blood to survive isn’t normal. Having freakish superhuman strength and a talent for staking said undead through the heart isn’t normal. The two of us being together… isn’t normal. It goes against everything we’re supposedly wired to do. But it feels right, doesn’t it? Maybe some wires got crossed somewhere along the line and our lure to one another changed its motivation. Either way, we were always going to be drawn to each other, this is just… different.”

Eddie had no idea if what he was saying made any sense. He’d always had the habit of rambling when he got anxious; spewing out words in tangled sentences and hoping some of it at least got his point across.

Getting up on his tiptoes, Eddie planted a chaste kiss on Richie’s lips, dropping back down to his heels and turning down the hallway. Richie stuttered in confusion for a moment before he was once again being tugged forward, but this time his body complied.

Eddie pulled Richie into the downstairs half-bath, just one room away from their chattering friends. He made a show of locking the door before turning back to Richie, backing him up against the sink. Richie’s eyes had widened in confusion; watching his usually timid partner take charge was a new experience, and it had butterflies beating around in his rib cage.

Eddie’s nimble fingers made quick work undoing Richie’s pants, and soon he had one warm hand encircling Richie’s half-hard cock. Richie’s body sunk down reflexively, letting the sink behind him prop his body up as it went limp. The slouch in posture removed the height difference between them, giving Eddie the opportunity to nuzzle into Richie’s neck without struggling to reach it.

Eddie’s body blanketed Richie’s, his warmth spreading down the vampire’s eternally cold body and warming him up from the inside out.

“There is nothing in this world, no spell, no spirit, no act of god, that could stop how I feel about you.” Eddie whispered lowly, interspersing his words with gentle kisses to the pulse point (or lack thereof) under Richie’s ear.

It hadn’t taken long for Richie to get fully erect. With Eddie’s closeness, and a soft hand stroking his length, he was already straining painfully hard for release.

He twitched in Eddie’s hold and they both chuckled under their breath, non-verbally sharing the intimacy of the moment.

Eddie circled the head of Richie’s cock with his thumb, pausing momentarily to bring it up to his lips and make a show of tasting the pre-cum gathered on the pad of his finger.

Richie knew he didn’t taste like others. His flavor was unique to that of a vampire; a coppery taste with a hint of sweetness. Eddie had commented on it the first time he’d gotten Richie’s cock in his pretty little mouth, and Richie’s heart had soared with the oddest wave of gratification.

Richie shuddered as he watched Eddie’s tongue flatten and flick around his thumb, licking up all he could before dropping his hand back down to Richie’s crotch. It was like watching a hungry vampire get its fix for the first time, but _ so much better _, because Eddie’s face was flushed and his pupils were blown.

“There’s no way I’m going to let us end after having tasted you.” Eddie whispered against Richie’s jaw.

Richie choked out a curse in response, his skin prickling with the constant praise Eddie was littering him with.

“_ I love you _.” Eddie said insistently, as if reminding Richie of something as simple and as obvious as ‘your hand has five fingers’ or ‘the moon comes out at night and the sun comes out during the day’. Things that should be common sense. Grass is green, water is wet, and Eddie Kaspbrak is in love with Richard Tozier.

Overwhelmed by the sensations buzzing around in his body coupled with the words tumbling from Eddie’s pink lips, Richie came abruptly. He didn’t have time to warn Eddie, but he didn’t seem to mind. Eddie kept his eyes locked with Richie’s, faces only inches away, as Richie’s body twitched through its release. Once it seemed like all of the shocked had wracked through Richie’s body, Eddie closed the gap between them and locked their lips together. He stayed there for a moment, not moving their lips or deepening the kiss, but just absorbing the pressure and warmth of their connection.

When they pulled apart, Eddie silently went about cleaning Richie up, and then himself. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and laid his sleepy head on a small shoulder as Eddie washed his hands thoroughly at the sink.

Although some of the haze had been lifted from their minds, and they were able to think a bit more clearly now, Eddie still knew one thing for sure.

He couldn’t lose Richie.

As Richie and Eddie got into position, the rest of the gang sat around the room. Ben was quick to give Beverly a peck before ushering her upstairs. When he turned back to his mixture, he was stone faced once again.

Ben picked up the phoenix feather and gently began to stir the potion with it. Within an instance, it had begun to bubble up, creating a thick purple haze that bellowed out into the room.

“I-I-is this safe for us to inh-hale!?” Bill asked anxiously, rapidly pulling the collar of his shirt up over his nose.

Stan just snorted a laugh in his direction and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Bill, it’s safe.” Ben replied with only a hint of tease to his voice. “We haven’t been affected by the reparation spell, so it won’t do much more than cloud our vision.”

“B-but Beverly-”

“One of the ingredients is wolfsbane.” Stan stated.

Bill nodded solemnly, finally letting his collar fall back down to its rightful spot.

As the smoke continued to fill the room, Eddie and Richie standing in the middle with their hands clasped together, Ben began to chant under his breath.

_ “Quod visus esset capta, modo restaurata _

_ Amor non dereliquit, sed aequatae res, et vera _

_ Perdidit in immoderata stirpis commendatio, perdidit in solitudine _

_ Etiam stateris: ut firmum.” _

Eddie’s palms were sweating profusely, his eyes darting around the room. Broken television, ugly rug, old couch, dead plant, cracked vase; he searched for anything to focus on but Richie. If this spell worked, if he really did feel all his love for Richie sucked out of his soul, he didn’t want to be looking at him when it happened.

Ben continued to recite the enchantment in foreign tongue, and the words began to bleed together as if it was a song playing in the background. Eddie’s brain felt like it was melting, but someone was simultaneously trying to stitch it back together. His ears filled with pressure not dissimilar to when an airplane takes off, and he felt dizzy, _so_ dizzy, but his body stayed stalk still. He couldn’t see anything but darkness, though he wasn’t sure if he’d gone blind, or if his eyes were just closed. He tried to open his mouth, tried to scream, to say _ something _ , to reach out to _ someone _, but his body wouldn’t listen. He’s not sure how long he stayed like that, but the only thing that made any sense, that kept him tethered to reality, was a warm grip on his hands.

Within an instance, everything suddenly shook back into focus, Eddie’s brain stumbling to catch up. Where were they? What were they doing? Why was he holding hands with…

Eddie looked up and locked eyes with a glowing golden pair.

_ Richard _.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, it's taken me nearly a year to get this sequel out, but I am so so so happy with the results, and I hope you are too! This isn't the end, I'm not planning on leaving you guys on this cliffhanger forever, but there will only be one more installation in this verse. So make sure to subscribe to the series if you wanna be notified when that gets posted!
> 
> I need to say a huge thanks to my love @sevlinripley for continuing to cheer me on and support me through this writing process. He also helped me write the little 'spell' that we then translated into Latin, but it is a real poem we came up with! Not sure if it'll translate from Latin back into English very well, but, we tried, and it was fun to come up with.


End file.
